The Return of Sasuke Or not!
by The Flaadaa
Summary: This is the result of sugar rush. I thought it would be funny. Sasuke. Is this his final return to Konohagakure, or will he leave again. Find out...by reading... I wish I could own Naruto... Sadly, I don't... He is property of Masashi Kishimoto...


Chapter 1:The return of Sasuke…

* * *

Author's note : Beware, I had a sugar rush…! It's going to get funny…!

Don't say I didn't warn ya'. And please," NO FLAMING !"

* * *

Kakashi : By the ways, can I have your autograph ?

Jiraiya : Sure.

Dear Kakashi, Please wait while I get my binokillers (binoculars).

Love Jiraiya,

-aka-

Ero-sennin.

Chouji : Uh… Jiraiya… Do you think I'll uh… get punished for eating Kakashi –

sensei ? He sort of tasted like chocolate…

Jiraiya : Yes, I will personally do it myself, Chouji. Though don't forget to

share him with Ino and Shikamaru. Sharing is caring, after all.

Chouji : Pssp… Naruto… Throw that demon wind shuriken at me…

Jiraiya : And you are (now) ?

Chouji : Dead…

Naruto : I can tell. Yo, 'Suke, can you please kill the fat one for me ? Thanks !

Sasuke : He 's already dead.

Naruto : Yo, 'Suke, can you please dig up the fat one's remain and feed it to

the bitchy one (Ino)? Thanks !

Sasuke : I'm not your servant… Loser…

Naruto : You're not 'Suke ! That is (points to another Sasuke who's leaning on

A tree, who mutters "Loser'') ! Believe it !

Sasuke : How do you know…

Naruto : 'Suke is my best friend ! Of course I knew, you imposter ! Believe it !

and yeah. 'Suke' let's go to Ichiraku's !

Sasuke : Make me…

Naruto : I'll pay !

Sasuke : You sure will…

Naruto : C'mon 'Suke ! Pwease ! (makes cute face) :3

Sasuke : What didn't I do to not deserve such a loser teammate…

Naruto : Hmm… good one. Pwease 'Suke ? You know I'll be your best friend ! :3

Sasuke : Sadly…

Naruto : You know you like me 'Shuki ! :3

Sasuke : Shuki…?

Naruto : 'Suke in baby language.

Sasuke : Right… Now let's get this over with.

Naruto : Are we going 'Suke ?

Sasuke : (sigh) Yeah.

Naruto : I love my besht fwiend, 'Shuki ! (XD LOL)

Sasuke : Just keep your distance.

Naruto : Right… Anyway, 'Suke, let's go ! You're gonna pay for it, aren't you,

Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke : 'Cuse, me ?

Naruto : Pwease… :3 ?

Sasuke : Somebody kill him…

Naruto : If somebody kills me, you'll be lonely !

Sasuke : Don't worry ; Itachi, Kakashi and Chouji will be there too. And I'll be

a matter of time before Gai, Lee and Sakura meet you there too.

Naruto : I don't like them. Anyways… RAMEN !

(Drags Sasuke off by the hand. Poor Sasuke )

Sasuke : Itachi, where are you when I need you

Voice in Sasuke's head : Don't you remember, lil' bro ? You killed me .

(Murmurs) Thank goodness for that…

Sasuke : Dang !

Naruto : We're here ! (sits down) Teuchi-san, gimme one large bowl of ramen with fries

and Pepsi!

Sasuke : I thought we were going to MC Donald's…

Naruto : We were going to Ichiraku's .Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke : You were, not me… Bye… And by the ways that's MY line.

Naruto : You're not going anywhere, 'Suke ! I put glue in your seat .

Sasuke : I never sat down. I was standing. Bye "Loser''.

Naruto :That's okay. It's also under your shoes.

Sasuke : I don't wear shoes… (smirk)

Naruto : I meant your sandals. :D

Sasuke : Whatever, Loser.

Naruto : Well… Come on.

Sasuke : Fine. (takes off his sandals 'cuz of the glue.) Waddaya want ?

Naruto : Come and eat ramen with me.

Sasuke : Of all the people I chose to be friends with, it had to be a ramen – eating

hyperactive knuckle headed ninja.

Naruto : I looooooove U.

Sasuke : Aaaaah ! Naruto ! I've gotta run (Tries to get up, but can't get up

thanks to the glue.)

Naruto : To the bathroom ? But you just came.

Sasuke : NOOO! Naruto, how do I get this glue off ?

Naruto : What glue ?

Sasuke : Naruto, HELP !

Naruto : What ?

Sasuke : NARUTOOOOO !

Naruto : WHAAAT ? Lemme eat. Teme.

Sasuke : Save me, you Loser.

Naruto : From who ?

Sasuke : IT ! THAT CREATURE FROM MARS ! NARUTOOOO(Looks fearfully

at Sakura.)

Naruto : Aaaaaaaaah ! Oh, look it's only Sakura…

Sasuke : Shit !

Naruto. Please. Save. My. –Beep-ing. Life.

Naruto : You have a –"beep''ing- life ? How come you didn't tell me ?

Sasuke : I forgot, okay ? Please… I said "Please".

Naruto : Okay. Who do I please ?

Sasuke : Naruto (looks desperate) If I die, you'll be lonely and there'll be no

one to pay for your ramen.

Naruto : What ramen ?

Sasuke : The one you're eating, you dope.

Naruto : I don't know what you're talking about.

Sasuke : Please save me… (starts crying hopelessly.)

Naruto : Yeah, I miss Itachi too.

Sasuke : What the hell…?

Naruto : Yeah, I love you too.

Sasuke : So save me, you idiot.

Naruto : NO !

Sasuke : Why ?

Naruto : 'Cuz she doesn't have a crush on you anymore, thanks to your new

outfit.

Sasuke : She doesn't ? Saved by the outfit…

Naruto : Duh, she doesn't.

Sasuke : Then why did I just make a scene out of myself ?

Naruto : You're weird. Believe it !

Sasuke : Loser…

Naruto : Look who's talking !

Sasuke : Aah ! Lee's coming ! Gotta go ! Bye Naruto ! Shit ! I'm STILL stuck !

Naruto : (Too busy eating ramen)

Lee : Good morning Naruto, what a youthful day we're having ! Just like Sakura-chan…

(drools)

Sasuke : (dies)

Naruto : (Turns around) Oh look its Sasuke ! Where'd he come from?

* * *

Author's note: That's what happens when I go high…! And special thanks to Rockpopnmetal007 for her idea of putting this down in a story… Or something…!


End file.
